


Don't Touch The Hair |harihar|

by sanemarechi



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanemarechi/pseuds/sanemarechi
Summary: ❝Hey, saçıma dokunma.❞
Relationships: Harith/Harley (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 2





	1. Küçük Leonin

**Author's Note:**

> aşırı kısa bi' kurgu olacak. harihar shipini çok seviyorum. onlara fic yazamadan duramadım.

"Merak etme küçük dostum. Sana ben bakacağım." Lesley, bayılmış leonini kucağına aldı. Leonin ona olan her şeyi anlatmıştı. Yaşadığı yerin nasıl yok edildiğini, kendi türünün nasıl katledildiğini... hepsini. Hepsini anlattı. Lesley de leonine yardım eli uzattı. 

"Gerçekten emin misin Les? Biliyorsun aynı anda iki çocuğa bakacaksın. Zorlanmanı istemiyorum."

"Endişelenme Guin. O kadar zorlanmam. Hem içimden bir ses Harley ve bu küçük leoninin iyi anlaşacağını söylüyor."

Guinevere parmaklarına baktı bir süre. "Eğer zorlanırsan sana yardım ederim."

Lesley, arkadaşının nazik düşüncesini duymaktan hoşnut olmuştu. Tek eliyle leonini tutarken diğer elini arkadaşının omzuna koydu ve onu kendine yaklaştırdı.

"Şu an sana sarılamam ancak teşekkür edebilirim. Teşekkürler Guin, sen mükemmel bir arkadaşsın."

"Evet... mükemmel arkadaş."


	2. Yeni Kişi

Lesley güvenlice leonini eve götürmüştü. Küçük kardeşi Harley'in tepkisinin nasıl olacağını merak ediyordu. Elbette ilk başta garipseyebilirdi ama günler geçtikçe leonini aileden bir parça olarak göreceğine inanıyordu Lesley.

Harley, kapının açılma sesini duyunca hemen oraya yöneldi. 

"Abla nerelerdeydin?" diye seslendi kapıya doğru ilerlerken. Kapının önüne varınca şaşırmıştı. Ablasının kucağında birini görünce direkt kaşlarını çattı.

"Tatlı mı tatlı leonini evimize getirmekle uğraşıyordum."

"Leonin?"

"Evet. An itibariyle bizimle birlikte kalacak."

Harley, yeni geleni inceledi. Hayatında daha önce hiç leonin görmemişti. Şimdiyse bir leonin onunla birlikte kalacaktı. 

"Yemek zamanı, küçük kardeşim."

"Ama leonin?"

"Uyanınca ben ona yemek vereceğim."

Yemekten sonra Harley tekrardan leoninin yanına gitti. Uyanmasını bekliyordu. Uyanınca onunla konuşmak istiyordu.

Lesley, küçük kardeşininin saçlarını okşadı. Harley'in uykusu geldiğini anlamıştı.

"Yarını beklemeye ne dersin?"

"Ama..."

"Harley, uykulusun. Uyumalısın."

"Ya ben uyuduğumda o kalkarsa?"

"O zaman seni kaldırırım."

Harley biraz daha ısrar etti ve başarısız olunca yatağına geçti.


End file.
